Queen of Hearts
by Thunderscourge
Summary: (SC2: HOTS Spoilers) Jim Raynor has been captured and Kerrigan is on a warpath to release him. The Raiders need Colonel Orlan's assistance in freeing Jim, but Mira Han is being difficult in releasing him. It's up to Matt Horner to talk his wife down, and maybe he might just manage to actually get to know her. An alternate take on the events of game mission "With Friends like These"


_A/N: Okay, this may require a bit of explaining. This story was born from my utter discontent with the Starcraft 2 Heart of the Swarm mission "With Friends Like These...", not to mention how I feel bad that in my main Starcraft 2 story "Metamorphosis" I have not gotten to showing certain characters I want to, mainly because their turns haven't come yet to appear._

_This is completely Mira/Matt, including fluff, as an FYI. Jim/Kerrigan is mentioned, but seeing as how both characters of that pairing are vacant in this story it does not at all play a role._

_This story is set in place of the campaign mission noted, and diverges from it from the very onset. It also draws on knowledge from the official book Starcraft: Flashpoint, so if you haven't read it I will detail the required information right here._

_-After the battle of Char, Arcturus Mengsk took the half of the fleet Valerian didn't take and tried to apprehend Raynor after the battle. The purpose of this was to capture both Raynor and Kerrigan, but mostly Kerrigan, as Mengsk wants her dead._

_-As a favor to her darling Matthew, Mira Han took in the Raiders and protected them. She had doctors and guards tend to Kerrigan, whose identity was not revealed to Mira for security reasons._

_-The bartender from Wings of Liberty, Coop, decides to sell the Raiders out because of how they are sheltering the Queen of Blades. He secretly leads a mutiny with some of Mira's men to try and do this, but it fails. However, Matt Horner gets shot and is wounded. He bleeds on Mira, and he mistakenly believes she has been shot too. She notes his concern, and the two share an actual kiss (a true kiss that he was a willing participant of). The Raiders are forced to flee from Deadman's Port out of fear of the Dominion finding them, while Mira executes the traitors._

_-Valerian has joined the Raiders in full instead of working with his father and knows Mira Han, a fact not well shown in the game._

_-Mira Han has become the top force on Deadman's Port and is basically running the show on the planet, so much so that she has assigned her soldiers to help poor refugees who were turned away from the Dominion when they fled their homeworlds when the Zerg invaded._

_That's it for book knowledge. Now, there are a few spoilers in this story, starting as early as the first three sentences, so if you want absolutely no spoilers I suggest you wait until you have played the game to read this. On the other hand, the spoilers in here are light and are things that any player should have seen coming in the game, so it shouldn't be that bad if you do wish to read this now._

_Now, sorry for all the backstory, but I hope you all enjoy and that you will leave me your feedback, thoughts, ideas, and comments in a review at the bottom when you finish. They really mean a lot to me, and they help me see how interested people are in certain ideas/subjects, so please spare the time to leave your thoughts! Again, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Dominion public enemy number one had been secured. While hunting the newly weakened Queen of Blades, the corrupt and self-serving government of Terrans in the Koprulu sector had come across another prize.

The Dominion had captured James Raynor.

Publically it had been announced that Raynor had been executed for his 'crimes against humanity', crimes that a good deal of the human populace had been beginning to doubt after the news scandal Mengsk had been faced with only weeks prior. If that news hadn't been followed quickly by that of the Queen of Blade's defeat, Mengsk would have surely been overthrown by his own people.

But now he had his onetime ally and longtime foe in his grips, with no knowledge about where Raynor is or would be known by his faithful Raiders. They would need to acquire that knowledge from the Dominion's most highly guarded networks, a job very few could pull off. The Raiders knew of one such man, a man they had left in the careful watch of their mercenary ally Mira Han.

"Mira Han, it's good to see you again."

"It is nice to see you again too, Princess. Is Matthew there? Put him on."

Raynor's Raiders needed Colonol Orlan to assist them in freeing the same man who had imprisoned Orlan for betraying him not all that long ago. Which, to the chagrin of some, meant they had to trek to Deadman's Port and have a talk with Mira Han about releasing the prisoner. Given her infatuation with the acting leader of the Raiders, Matt Horner, it should really be a simple matter.

"I'm sorry Matthew, but I can't do that. Jim has to be the vun to give me the order to release Orlan."

It wouldn't be.

Speaking into the com channel with slight annoyance, Matthew Horner tried to plead to the pink haired merc, "Mira, we need Orlan to free Jim."

With one green eye and one cybernetic one Mira Han looked at her crush of sorts and shook her head no, "I must apologize Matthew, but out here a girl's reputation is everything. I simply can't give Orlan to you, dear."

Matt wanted to let out an exasperated sigh, but as he always did he repressed the emotion. This really shouldn't be a difficult matter, and yet Mira was making it one for absolutely no reason. He couldn't help but wonder if this was payback for him not calling...just about ever.

The captain of the Hyperion scowled as he responded in a neutral tone, "But we need Orlan. We don't have anyone else at the moment who could pull off this job, or else we would use them. Please don't make us take him with force."

Mira scowled in return, trying to do her best as a professional even if it meant butting heads with her dear husband, "Matthew, you know I hate it when we fight, but I must stand by my code."

Matt averted his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking up and meeting his doting wife in the eye, "Mira, please. We shouldn't have to fight. I can absolutely promise you that your reputation won't be at all changed by this. After all, we can always say that Jim gave the order."

The pink haired mercenary scrunched her mouth, gears turning in her head about how to make this work out better, "I don't know...that vouldn't be very honest of me."

A stroke of logic struck the Hyperion's commander and he grinned, having come up with a way to avert any conflict. Some of the crew on the bridge rose their eyebrows as they watched the normally stoic man break out a large smile. Even Valerian, who was standing beside Horner, was a little amused by the sight.

"Remember Mira, we're talking about releasing the very man you betrayed to help us. No-one minded much about that, did they?"

Mira tried to respond, but the Eastern-European accented mercenary struggled to find the right words, "I-I really shouldn't have even done that," she gave a sigh, knowing that her dear Matthew had just convinced her to do what she wanted to do in the first place but couldn't. Shouldn't, "But I suppose you're right. Besides, it would be a shame if our men were to fight eachother," her scowl returned to her face, in place of the wistful look it held a moment before, "I'm not happy though Matthew, but I suppose it is a better solution than fighting over a spineless man like Orlan."

Matt's smile grew and he nodded to his wife, thankful for her cooperation, "Thank you Mira. With Orlan, we can free Jim," thinking back to the last time he had seen her, Matt chuckled at the memory of her protecting the Raiders and Valerian from their Dominion pursuers, "You've been quite helpful recently, I must admit. Thanks again for the save at from the Dominion."

Now it was Mira's turn to smile, the woman speaking with mirth, "You're welcome Matthew, it was a pleasure having you and Jim there even despite the circumstances," the smile faded as she recalled the reason her visitors had to leave, "I must apologize that some of my own men tried to turn you in to the Dominion though. That was hardly professional of them, but they won't be doing that ever again..." she finished with a low voice, trailing off to leave it ambiguous.

The Hyperion's captain glanced down at the floor again as his smile melted into a frown once more. The ship's bar was vacant these days ever since Coop left. No more great Mai-Tais, no more anything, "Your men weren't the only ones. Our own barkeeper was helping the Dominion."

Looking to move on from the sour topic, Mira perked up and asked, "So, Matthew, are you going to come over and pay me a visit? I will have Orlan ready for you," she gave a grin, "Giftwrapped, if you so please."

Valerian turned to Horner with a look of concern and confusion, "Giftwrapped?"

Matt shook his head, but chuckled all the same, "No need, and sure, I'll be there soon with Rory and the Princess."

Indignant at the disrespect shown to him by both Horner and his female associate, Valerian scowled as they both had a private laughing session at his expense, "How many times do I have to prove myself to you?"

Pulled off his normal duties to start setting up the equipment Orlan would need, Rory Swann looked up from under a console and spoke to the disenherited prince, "Don't worry Scooter, he's just messing with ya to please the miss. You've done good by us after all, even if your father is a jerk."

Valerian nodded to the chief mechanic, starting to make sense of this group of rebels he had become rapidly involved with, "I see. Well, let's go get the prisoner," part of Rory's statement then registered with him, "And Scooter? What is it with the nicknames?"

* * *

"Matthew! How good it is to see you in person."

Matthew Horner had not been on the bridge of Mira's orbital space station for more than two seconds before an pink haired dart dashed towards him and wrapped its arms around him.

Smiling, but not returning the hug, Matt nodded his head, "Mira."

Mira let go of him and took a step back to give them space, her mismatched eyes looking right into her husband's, "You know, vith you never calling, never visiting, a girl might think you don't care."

Matt glanced behind him at the two men he had brought with him, Rory and Valerian, and spoke in a playful manner not unlike Mira's normal one, "Sort of running a rebellion here. Sorry if I don't have much time to myself."

The mercenary lowered her shoulders sadly before shrugging them, her tone sad but understanding, "I can understand. I just run my mercenaries and that's a handful in itself. Still, a call or two vouldn't hurt."

His response was out before Matt could think about it, "Consider it done."

Pleased by this, Mira chuckled for a moment before dropping her gaze to the arm her traitorous soldier had shot, "How is your arm?"

Matt didn't look at it, instead running a hand over it for a moment where he had been hit, "Much better, thank you."

Thinking about the situation more, Mira chuckled again and looked at Matthew's face again, "You vere so cute vhen you thought I had been shot too. So concerned!"

Horner averted his eyes, remembering the situation well as his face flushed the color of her hair, "You had blood on your chest, I thought you had taken a shot to the heart..."

Mira leant up and gave a quick peck on his pink cheek, making them turn a full scarlet, "Such a good man."

Behind Horner, Valerian had been growing increasingly confused. He knew there was something between the two, but he wasn't sure exactly what before. Now he was curious, so he turned to Rory, "Are they-?"

Rory looked up at the man with unruly blonde hair, "Together? Sort of. I'll explain it to ya when we get back on the Hyperion, Scooter."

As Mira took a step back again, Matt decided to shift the subject off of the shooting incident. He still remembered how he had kissed Mira then, and he wasn't exactly sure about how he felt about that, "So, how are the refugees?"

Mira couldn't help but smile at her blushing somewhat-husband, who was so cute in her eyes when he got flustered, "Fed, and being helped settle on safe vorlds. When they came to Deadman's Port when the Zerg invaded their homes, I thought 'Vhat vould Matthew do?' I vouldn't get anything by being mean to them, but maybe, just maybe, I could help work off some death sentences if I did some good deeds."

Matt grinned despite himself at the way Mira's accent sounded, responding in a relaxed but coy voice, "Just be sure to watch what systems you go into."

The bubblegum haired woman smirked, "I know Matthew. I've made it this far, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have-"

From across the room, a voice called out and interrupted the two, "Dear lord, can we get on with this!?"

Matt glanced over and was met with the sight of Orlan, frowning because of the interruption, "Rory, take him to the Hyperion and get him situated with whatever he needs."

The short man started to go across the room towards the captive, "Got it, kid," when he reached Orlan, Mira's mercenaries let go of the man and Rory did the opposite, grabbing him by the back with the lobster like clamp that replaced the arm he lost, "Come on you piece of scum. You're going to be doing us a favor whether you like it or not."

Orlan huffed, but didn't respond despite his manhandling. Glad on some level that Swann was not taking it easy on the bastard who had betrayed them to the Dominion some weeks back. As Rory approached them again on his way to the exit, Matt looked at the blonde haired man behind him, "Valerian, want to escort them and make sure nothing happens? You're quite adept at fighting if I remember correctly."

For a second curious why his ally was not going back to the Hyperion yet, a thought crossed the mind of Valerian 'Scooter' Mengsk and he smiled at Horner smugly, "Sure. Have fun."

Once Rory and Valerian had departed, Mira was confused just like Valerian as to why her dear husband was not heading back to his ship too. The pink imp could think of some ideas though, her voice taking a more sultry tone, "So, vhat are you planning on doing Matthew? You sent your men away. Should I do the same?"

Realizing what she must be thinking, Matt blushed again and shook his head, "Uh, I don't know where your mind is headed, but they can stay if you want. I was just thinking that I might as well spend some time getting to know my own wife a little better."

Mira blinked and her mouth hung open in an O. This was the first time Matthew had acknowledged her as his wife, rather than just some random mercenary he happened to know. Realizing what he said, Matt rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I mean, if that's okay with you. The Hyperion won't be headed out for awhile while we get fitted with those supplies your men gave us, so I have the time."

That was it for Mira. She usually gushed over the slightest actions of what _might_ be affection from the man she had felt strongly about for quite some time, but him actually showing her some true signs of affection? Mira was beside herself in happiness, "Making time for me? My my, I think my husband is beginning to actually care."

The pink haired merc cast her dual colored gaze on her soldiers in the room, "Go about your duties. I've got some catching up to do with Matthew."

"Yes ma'am!"

After they all filed out, Matt could not help but continue blushing. He was really doing this. He half wondered why he was doing such a...well, selfish decision when he could be overseeing operations on the Hyperion, while another part of him actually was quite curious as to what he might learn by being around her.

Her first thought on the subject of getting to know one another was not the same one on his mind, "Care to go to my quarters, Matthew?"

Matt was pretty sure his face could not be any more red without his body running out of blood for other systems, "I-uh, meant get to know you as a person, Mira."

His wife reached a hand up to his face and pinched a red cheek softly, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed. How did I manage to get such a great man?"

"A cardgame-"

Mira cut him off abruptly, "Details, details," with a glance towards the captain's seat, she decided to walk towards it as she asked Matt about what he was thinking they should do, "So, vhat do you want to talk about, dear?" she took a seat and turned it towards him, the seat swiveling, and she spoke in the playful tone Matthew knew her for, "I'm open to talk or _do_ just about _anything_."

Matt couldn't help but be amused by her blatant attempts at bringing him to bed, even if they made him uncomfortable, "Let's start with something simple. Where are you from, Mira?"

She gave a light shrug, twisting her seat around with its swivel feature like a child might, "Deadman's Port of course. Vhat, did you think somevun vould actually move there?"

Horner shrugged as he approached Mira, leaning against a console right by her seat, "Not really, but it is a place that draws criminals from all around the stars, so I thought I might as well ask."

Mira's face beamed at Matthew as she responded with a simple, "My turn," Matt smiled back, and Mira took it as her chance to ask a question, "So, vhere are you from, Matthew?"

"Tyrador IX. I lived there with my family until I joined the Confederate Military Academy. After graduating its pilot program with honors, I deserted and joined the Sons of Korhal," Matt gave a nervous chuckle as Mira's seat-spinning stopped and she looked at him curiously, "I sense you want to know why."

A large smile adorned her face, "You know me so vell."

His smile back was one hundred percent coy, "That's the point of this. So, I had a pretty boring life as a merchant's son until I met a Sons of Korhal recruiter who spoke of an evil and ineffectual government wracked with corruption," Matt shrugged, "I guess he succeeded in convincing me to help out, to help make a difference. So I left my home and joined the Confederacy so I could get some military training, then deserted them to join a cause I felt was worthy."

Mira nodded her head and resumed her chair spinning, "I see. Vell, your turn I suppose."

Despite being curious as to how she wasn't getting dizzy, Matt ignored that to ask a more serious question, "How did you start your mercenary career? Or criminal career if that was first."

Mira stopped her chair again and put a hand up to her chin, her face having a thoughtful look on it, "Let's see...vell, growing up on Deadman's Port means that if you vant to avoid being killed, taken advantage of, or enslaved, you have to be a part of a gang that vill help you out. Lucky for me, my parents vere a part of a local crime family with enough reputation for no-one to ever touch me."

Matt grimaced at the thought of a mini-Mira committing crime, but remained silent as she continued.

The pink imp tilted her head back in her chair and became wistful, her face happy and sad both as she went on, "Vhen I was just a little girl, about six, I decided to help out the nice people who vere always looking after me. They had me salvage things for them to sell, and that's vhat I did for a few years until I got old enough to help them in other vays. Vhen I was twelve they taught me how to drive, having just reached the height where I could see above the vheel."

"You're a pretty good driver from what I recall."

Mira smirked, "It was a fun job, but once I got to be as big as I am now they decided to let me handle some more responsibility. I became an enforcer, and that's when I started doing things vun might consider 'criminal', but I see nothing wrong with," her tone was growing defensive, putting Matt partially in a state of unease, "I just took my father's spot as a guard for the boss."

Matt frowned, now trying think what Mira would have looked like what could only have been a few years ago killing people mercilessly. He was no stranger to death, but it always had to have a reason for him to be able to stomach it at all, "I take it you killed people who threatened him?"

She nodded back to him, "Yes dear, I did. And the people he asked me to as vell. Pre-emptive strikes, in a vay."

"Who was the boss? Have I heard of him?"

"Probably not. Old man Rabe vas a local type of man. He passed avay recently from vat I've heard," Mira let out a sad sigh, her old boss passing away still resting on her shoulders, "Good man. He kept the area safer than it vould have been othervise."

"I'll have to take your word for it," with a shrug he spoke again, "I guess it's your turn to ask a question now."

Mira thought for a moment while resuming her chair twirling, making Matt dizzy just by watching. After some thinking Mira stopped her chair and looked at Matt, "Vhat do you think vill happen when you overthrow Mengsk? Vith the Queen of Blades back in power I do not believe he vill be breathing much longer."

"I would have to agree. Kerrigan intends to go to Korhal and take revenge for everything he has done," Mira rose an eyebrow at the name Kerrigan, so Matt decided to explain a little bit, "Kerrigan was the patient who we had your men take care of on Deadman's Port after Char. She was Jim's old girlfriend, but was infested by the Zerg and was the Queen of Blades up until recently," Matt frowned, "Well, she is again...it's a complicated story."

Mira nodded understandingly, "I understand. You can always fill me in some other time."

Matt nodded back, "Anyways, to answer your question, I have no real idea. I could go and say things like I want to help establish a new government that will actually help the humans here in the sector, but I honestly don't know what state the sector will be in at that point. Will it be ready for a new order? I do want to see that better day that will come when Mengsk is deposed though, so I am going to continue working towards it until it happens."

Mira felt her heart flutter as she heard her dear Matthew speak so selflessly. He was completely giving and selfless in contrast to her selfish mercenary ways...it almost made her sad to think that she only fought and did things for money, but then again it was her passion, "Very admirable, Matthew. If you ever need a hand, and have some extra funds, I am sure my forces could assist you in your efforts."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled at her, "That would be very much appreciated, Mira. I'll have to see about liberating some Dominion cash reserves to pay your mercenaries."

She reached an arm out and grabbed one of his hands, giving it a squeeze, "I'll be sure to give you a fair price, dear, don't worry."

Matt smiled down at her, gripping her hand and actually pulling her to her feet, "I know. Back when Orlan tried to pay you off you lent us a whole army and a fully set up base for less of a cost than what it would take to put together such a force. Can't believe Jim thought you were ripping him off."

Now standing, Mira tilted back and laughed, "I know, right? Vell, he makes up for his bad math vith his charisma. He is good company to have. I was so sad vhen the news reported that he had been executed by the Dominion. I'm happy that he is alive still. In fact, if there is anything else I can do to help you rescue him, you only need ask."

Matt had a sudden urge to hug the woman in front of him, but he restrained himself. He still hadn't quite figured out his exact feelings for her, but she definitely was helping her case with that last statement. Jim was Matt's closest friend, and losing him to the Dominion not only hurt their rebellion, but also Matt on a personal level, "Thank you Mira. You're really helpful, you know that?"

His desire to hug her was rendered null as she closed the little distance between them and wrapped her own arms around him once more. This time, however, he wrapped his own around her as well without even thinking. Mira's countenance was very bright as she leant on her husband, "Anything for you, dear," tilting her head up, Mira whispered, "It's your turn I believe."

"Hmmm...Okay, since you asked me about the future, I'll do the same. Do you plan to stay a mercenary and criminal forever?"

Mira stepped back just enough to look him in the eye without breaking their embrace, her voice serious, "Of course Matthew, this is my whole life. I have no reason to change, even if I do an occasional good thing here and there. If you commanded an army large enough to rule over an entire planet, vould you vant to give it all up?"

Matt held back a sigh once again, having hoped that somehow her answer would have been different, "I see...well, when Valerian and I overthrow Mengsk I only ask that you be careful. I don't want to have to come and arrest you after all you've done for us."

Mira's face contorted into a pout, "Couldn't you look the other way? My domain is Deadman's Port after all, and no government tries to even come here."

He nodded, speaking in the voice he usually used in official Hyperion matters, "True. If you keep your operations solely here, I don't see why we couldn't look the other way if you keep things the way they are here."

Now the pink haired imp was pleased, closing the distance between them again and embracing Matt as hard as she could, "Thank you," easing up on his back, Mira decided to inform him about Deadman's Port situation, "I have some associates from the crime family I mentioned before who vill be helping me consolidate my power there, so I'm thinking about just vhat I vant to do vith it."

"Do with it?"

Mira gave an affirmative nod, "Yes. I'm thinking of imposing a no-drug trade rule. Drugs are bad for people and business both, and the vay some of the people on this planet sell them to children is just disgusting."

Matt felt his draw drop. Mira was willing to do something like that? He couldn't believe how much he had misjudged her at first, "If you could manage to do that you would be a miracle worker. I say go for it, Mira!"

Her smile was genuine as she responded to him, "I think I vill. There is no vay I vould vish for any children to be subjected to those substances. I could only imagine vhat it vould be like if a child of mine vere to be hurt by them."

Not wanting Mira to get on the subject of children, Matt decided to move the conversation on, "Well, it's your turn again Mira."

"Hmmm, I have to think about this vun..." she let go of him and sat back down in her chair with a smug grin on her face, "I know, vhat do you do for fun? Or, what did you do I should say, since you have no free time now."

Tracing faint bits of irritation in her last sentence, Matt decided ought to really make time to speak with her now and again. She was a useful resource, not to mention someone he was beginning to see as a good friend.

His face completely serious, Matt decided to reveal a secret to Mira, "Well, I've taken it upon myself to help the Hyperion's morale through cunning tricks that cause crew members to laugh," Mira rose her normal eye's eyebrow to convey her lack of understanding, and so Matt decided to clarify, "I pull pranks on people."

The next few seconds had the station's bridge filled with laughter, all of which was emanating from the seated pink haired mercenary. Mira had her head tilted back as she let it all out, "Oh Matthew, I knew you had a mischievous side to you!"

With a guilty shrug, Matt decided to once again clarify his statement more, "I don't do anything that bad. Once, while we were busy recuperating after a mission, I had Jim's dropship painted pink by a couple associates."

"Good choice," Mira noted.

"Rory was mad at first, but he and Jim laughed it off soon after. Jim even rode it into our next encounter like that. Definitely threw the enemy for a loop when the saw it."

Mira grinned at her somewhat-husband, "Good thing my vehicles already are pink. I don't have to fear my dear Matthew messing vith them."

"No, no you do not. So, it's my turn now," looking at Mira's face, Matt focused on her unnatural eye, "I've got to admit that I'm curious how you...well, how you ended up with an ocular implant. Usually they're used in pairs, which makes me think it's a replacement."

Mira brought a hand up to her face and brushed it over the right side of it, where scars lined the higher parts of it and led to the eye, "You vould be right, Matthew. Vile I was vorking for Rabe, I had to once protect him from some thug and the man's hounds," she grimaced as she remembered the beasts she had fought, "The hounds veren't anything normal though. No, they reminded me of the mutated ones from Korhal after the planet's nuclear vaste effected them."

Matt nodded, thinking he knew where this was going. Mira took a moment before going on, but when she did she pointed to her replacement eye, "Vun managed to swipe my face, and it damaged my eye, not to mention leaving these scars. Having a blind spot isn't acceptable for a bodyguard, so I had it replaced. Rabe even paid for the surgery."

"I can understand that," Horner tilted his head, partially concerned for Mira now as he thought of how ocular implants work, "Doesn't it warp your vision though? Ocular implants are supposed to see much farther than normal eyes, aren't they?"

Mira nodded, her face lighting up at his concern, "It vould, but mine is made to complement my other eye's vision. I can see just fine," removing her hand from her face, Mira thought of what would be her next question in part due to the whole eye matter, "I am curious though...Matthew, do you like me?"

Now it was Matt who was lifting his eyebrow, "Do I...like you?"

Mira diverted her gaze to the floor as Matthew had earlier, not wanting to him in the eye, "Yes, do you...like me? You are a upright man who is leading a crusade against a corrupt government. I...I am a mercenary who has been sentenced to death in twelve star systems, with so-so looks and a creepy eye. I just vant to know if you really...vell, if you really don't care. Until recently you never would even contact me, and I only hear from you now because you need favors."

It would be fair to say the Matthew Horner had never been in a situation like this before. Any and all combat situations beforehand were not as nerve wracking as the situation he now found himself in: point blank range next to a mercenary woman who was asking him if he had feelings for her, like she did for him.

Matthew began with a nervous, "I..." that sigh he had been holding in all day finally came out, "Okay, Mira, I'm going to be honest with you here, when I picture the perfect woman, it is not you," before she could react at all, Matt made sure to continue with his point, "_But_, and there is a but, just because you don't fit into my preconceived notion of what I would want in a wife doesn't mean I can't end up caring for you all the same. Every time I've seen you you've given me more reason to respect and admire you, but we still haven't known eachother all that long. I do care about you Mira, and I must apologize that I refused to give you a chance before just because of your profession."

Mira sat still in her seat, her mind having a million things running through it at the moment all the while not knowing if Matt was done. Sure enough, he wasn't, so he continue despite Mira's lack of a response, "Winning a mercenary as a wife in a poker game is not something I saw coming, and I was scared. So scared that I never even gave you a chance to show me who you really are," Matt held out an arm to help Mira up, the pink haired woman taking it hesitantly and rising to her feet, "But I'm beginning to get an idea now, Mira, and I definitely like you, even if I can't say a different four letter word just yet."

Now on her feet, Mira wrapped Matthew in a hug, one that he returned without hesitation, and she placed her head against his chest for she didn't want him to see the tears forming in her left eye, "You are such a good man, Matthew. The moment I met you I admit I vas infatuated with you, even despite the circumstances. I could have ended up the vife of anyone, and it had to be the man I actually vould end up liking quite a bit," Mira wiped her wet face on his uniform before continuing, "You know Matthew, I try to be a better person because of you. I fear that you couldn't possibly feel anything back unless I am good, like yourself."

Matt could feel a damp spot on his chest, and it made him feel nervous. Was she crying happily or out of sadness? Matt decided to rub her back softly while speaking in a kind, reassuring voice, "I will admit that I normally wouldn't care much about a mercenary and criminal, but you've shown that you really are much more Mira. You didn't have to feed those refugees and take care of them. You didn't have to protect Jim and I from the Dominion, not to mention Valerian and both of our crews. You could have easily turned us all in for a huge reward. Still could."

Mira looked up at him, her voice having dropped to being almost a whisper, "I vould never do that, Matthew."

With a big smile and a simple phrase, Matt calmed her, "I know you wouldn't."

The two stood in each other's embrace for a moment, just content with that for the moment. After a short time went by it was Matthew who broke the silence, something on his mind that he was curious about, "You know Mira, I'm going to ask you one last question. Why do you like me so much?"

Mira felt a smile grow on her face again as she looked him in the eye, "There is little reason _not_ to like you, Matthew. Not only are you adorable, smart and have strong morals, you are also a badass who commands a group of rebels with the intent of saving humanity from the Dominion's tyranny," her eyes focused on the floor again as she spoke in a sadder voice, "You're like the perfect man, Matthew, even if you belong to a wholly separate vorld than mine."

Matt took a hand and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met again, "Not wholly. Raynor's Raiders aren't all as straightlaced as me, and even I break the law. We're rebels, after all. Rebels who rely on helpful mercenaries," he nodded towards her, "and other associates who are willing to bend and ignore the law as the case may be."

Mira found herself smiling back at Matthew, "You know, I'm glad I just gave you Orlan. Could you imagine if ve had been fighting? This is much nicer."

"Agreed. It would be a waste for men to die in such a needless conflict. And besides, if your mercs were weakened, that would put the refugees at risk. If your forces aren't strong, you won't be able to feed them and help them out down there on Deadman's Port."

Mira couldn't help but admire her husband all the more for his empathy, "Very thoughtful Matthew. Always looking out for and thinking about others."

"It's about time I started thinking about you, I think."

Matthew was the one to instigate their second true kiss, opening the path to many more.

* * *

_A/N: There is a sad lack of Mira/Matt stories on the internet, so here is my contribution to that non-existent category._

_If one wants to know my specific gripes with the mission in question, feel free to ask in a review and I'll reply with my thoughts on it. Generally, the base line is that the mission made so little logical sense it appeared as if whoever wrote it did not even try, for it directly conflicts with Starcraft: Flashpoint's characterizations and with ideas presented in it. It might have been made beforehand, but even then that is a poor excuse for having two canon sources conflict one another._

_This story aligns with my main story, "Metamorphosis", which is a story detailing the creation of the new strain of Queens, the humanoid-spider ones encountered in Starcraft 2 as compared to the flying squid like ones in the original Starcraft. It centers around the character Emily Swallow from the official book "Starcraft: Liberty's Crusade", and its eleventh chapter will be submitted very soon. Despite this story diverging from canon, Metamorphosis sticks to canon or at least should I say doesn't cross it. It is a look into the Zerg and Infested Terrans, so if you are interested I recommend you give it a look._

_I hope you all enjoyed and that you will leave your feedback, thoughts, ideas, and comments in the form of reviews! They really do help me in various ways, so they are very much appreciated!  
_

l

V


End file.
